What To Do
by FlamingToads
Summary: Albus is asked why is he single. Why does he not have a wife? How will Minerva feel about this? And what will Severus do to help the situation? And Minerva and Severus friends? Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Albus is interviewed for the thousandth time. He asked a question he has never been asked. "Why is it that a wizard like you doesn't have a woman?" And tired of being alone he has announced that he is looking for a wife. A woman of beauty and intellegence. **

"So Albus, you must be getting tired of these interviews." A woman by the name Bonny Fitz, a reporter for the Daily Prophet, had come to yet again interview the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"That is not so. I just get a bit tired of the same questions." Albus took a drink of tea. "Like how I defeated Grindwald. Why is Tom Riddle afraid of me? That kind of nonsense." As he spoke a quill wrote everything said and done in his office. Bonny smiled.

"Well then maybe it is time that you be asked different questions." She took a sip of her tea. "So Albus? Why is it that a Wizard like you don't have a wife, or girlfriend?" Albus looked up. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Bonny crossed her legs and waited for an answer.

"I'm not sure." Albus said after a few minutes of thinking. Bonny raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want someone that you can love and cherish? Someone to be with you?" Bonny asked.

"I never really thought about it." He sat and pondered the idea. "I guess I'm simply too old for anyone to love." Albus said, a bit not sure have himself.

"I'm sure that someone would want to marry you. I'm _absolutely_ sure of it. You are charming and rather handsome. Why don't you start looking? It's never too late." Bonny looked at the quill. _This would most defintally make the paper._ She thought.

"Then I guess I should." Albus smiled.

"Then let it be written that the Great Albus Dumbledore is looking for his wife to be. Get ready ladies. The war to Albus's heart begins today."

* * *

Minerva sat at the Staff Table next to Severus. He smiled and handed her the Daily Prophet. "War To Dumbledore's Heart?" Minerva read the front page. She skimmed through it.

"It's odd isn't it. The old man is basically being put on the market." Severus smirked. Minerva sat in silence. She handed the paper back to Severus. She stared blankly at the table. "Minerva, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Minerva snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Severus repeated.

"I'm fine." Minerva took a drink of her water.

"What do you think about the paper?" Severus asked as he observed her sudden behavior.

"Well I'm not quiet sure how to grasp such news."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Severus. Stop being such a worry wart." Minerva smiled.

Albus came up and sat on the other side of Minerva. "Good morning." He placed a napkin on his lap and began eating. "Not arguing this morning? That's a good start." Severus handed the paper to Albus. He chuckled. "The War To Dumbledores Heart. I highly doubt anyone will actually take to this. How did you get this paper before post."?

"I have mine given to me early in the morning." Severus said. "You know she only asked that question because she thought it would give her a great story."

"Really Severus. I highly doubt this will be a big deal."

The post had come in and owls were delivering packages and letters. But everyone seemed to notice the letter being given to Albus Dumbledore. It became five letters, to twenty, to forty, until the pile of letters had reached the height of the table. Albus chuckled and looked over to Severus and Minerva.

"Maybe it is a big deal."

Albus waved his wand making the letters go to his office. "I'll be needing help going through all those letters." He looked over at Severus and Minerva. Minerva raised an eyebrow and Severus glared.

"No way."

"I'm not doing it."

Somehow Minerva and Severus were in Dumbledore's office unsealing letters and looking them over. It turned out to be quiet entertaining reading the letters.

"Okay! I have a good one." Minerva smiled. "Dear Albus, I can prove that I'm your true love. I love lemons and I love colorful robes! You and I can make beautiful music together."

"That doesn't seem to bad Minerva." Albus threw another letter in the no pile. Minerva smiled.

"Love, the man of your dreams, Dave Starky. XOXO" Severus laughed when Albus turned pale.

"Perhaps that should go in the no pile." Albus said.

"You think?" Minerva said sarcastically. She threw the letter in the no pile.

"I got one." Severus smiled. "I have long red hair, Smooth long legs." He paused for dramatic affect. "I would so be looking forward to seeing you when I'm released from prison."

"Nope." Albus shook his head.

"Well then here is a good one." Severus cleared his throat. "I would find it extremely pleasurable to meet the great Albus Dumbledore. I already know that you must have thousand of letters. But by the chance that you actually read this I would love to get to know you."

Minerva felt a bit uncomfortable. "That is a yes." Albus said. Minerva stood up and brushed off her robes. "Where are you going Minerva?" Minerva turned to him.

"I have markings to do." She said plainly. She opened the door.

"Are you alright Minerva?" Albus asked. Severus looked at Minerva. She did the same thing this morning.

"I'm alright. I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a faint smile and walked out of the room. Albus returned to reading letters. Severus looked from the door to Albus. He looked back at the door thinking about Minerva's behavior and returned to the letter.

Minerva lay in her bed thinking about today. Was it a possibility that she is jealous? Her and Albus were only friends. Is it possible that she wanted to be more than his friend? She shook her head hoping that she would stop thinking long enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Severus was finally able to leave Albus's office. A whole five hours and they hadn't gone through half of the letters. Severus still couldn't understand what was bothering Minerva. Could she have been jealous? But why? Minerva only became friends with him six years before Severus. And so if she did have any feeling for Albus why wouldn't she have said so. Severus was almost tempted to go see Minerva but thought it best not to. He thought that she might be having a hard time getting to sleep as it is.

* * *

Albus looked at the stack of letter in the middle of his office. He shook his head. Maybe it wasn't wise to have the reporter ask different questions. How can he reply to so many different women? How would he be able to meet all these different women? He smiled to himself.

He changed into his nightclothes and lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of a way to meet all of them. He thought of Minerva. Why had she left so early? We were all having fun, yet she wanted to get out as fast as possible. Had Severus noticed the behavior? Albus turned over lost in his thoughts until finally he had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva yawned. She snuggled against her pillows. She laid in bed for a couple of more minutes letting yesterday come back to her mind. She stood up and stretched. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She had just finished putting her hair in a french twist when she heard a knock on her door. She thought that it might be Albus because he would escort her to the Great Hall every now and again.

"Come in." She heard the door open and close. She came from her bedroom surprised to see Severus standing there. He seemed a bit stiff.

"Good morning Minerva." Severus smiled.

"Good morning Severus. What can I do for you?" Minerva thought it rather odd to see Severus coming to see her.

"I thought that I could walk you to the Great Hall. If it's alright with you of course." Severus stuck his hands in his pockets. Minerva raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Is this a trick or something?"

"No. Just something to be nice I guess."

"Alright then." Minerva passed Severus and opened the door. "Shall we?" Minerva smiled.

"After you." Severus let her go before and closed her door.

"So about last night." Severus began. "I can't help but curiosity got to me."

"I don't know." Minerva said. "I think it is because I'm jealous but if I did feel anything for him I would have told him a long time ago. Maybe I'm getting old and it's getting to my head."

"Hey. I'm only six years younger than you. You're basically saying I'm old too." Severus smiled.

"Well you know what I mean." Minerva said and Severus nodded.

"Well do you think you love him?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if it's because I've never thought of what it would be like if Albus was with another woman. But the more I think about it I think I love him."

"Well if you need help then I'll help you."

"Your being awfully nice you know." Minerva smiled. "It's kind of creeping me out."

"Oh sorry." He cleared his throat. "Really Minerva, when will you get those hoodlums of yours on order? Your cubs are absolutely ridiculous."

"Much better." Minerva said.

They entered the Great Hall. Severus had pulled out Minerva's chair and sat beside her.

"Which do you prefer, apple juice or orange juice? Severus asked.

"Orange juice." Minerva answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to start conversation. Being the anti-socialist as I am, I find it difficult to start a conversation with out glaring and yelling." Minerva giggled.

"Well then I'll help you."

"Another day and you two aren't fighting?" Albus sat next to Minerva. "It's official. A miracle has come to Hogwarts."

"Please. I still think Minerva is a nag."

"And I still think Severus is a overgrown bat."

"I'm not an overgrown bat! I'm a Vampire." Severus showed his white teeth and hissed.

"Very frightening Severus." Albus said.

"Yeah the chicks dig it." Severus smiled. Minerva giggled. They all ate their breakfast with the normal chat about students and a bit about Ministry. Minerva had her classes, and all went smoothly. Lunch had came and Minerva actually surprised Severus by escorting him to the Great Hall.

"To return the favor." Minerva said.

"Today I was planning on skipping lunch and marking a few essays." Severus said. They headed in the same direction.

"Well that's great because I have essays to grade as well." Minerva turned her direction to the staff room.

"You're not going to eat lunch?" Severus asked.

"I have Mitsy get me a little snake. I'm not a big lunch person."

"Neither am I." Severus said as he opened the door for Minerva. That sat marking and making fun of students' essays.

"I think when Potter said that Wolf Bane comes before Lizard Tail is absolutely hilarious. How can you get an alphabetical potion messed up?"

"No when Neville said that you can accidentally turn a mouse into a thong, that is funny."

"If only they listened." Minerva said.

"There're teens Minerva. Hormones and all that. Puberty.

"I hated it! Boys kept trying to become my friend. That's when I started to play the role of tight bun and stern McGonagall."

"Why don't you let your hair down?" Severus asked.

"Well I guess I'm just use to it. And I don't know what will happen if I let it down. Student might think the world has come to an end."

"Maybe Albus will like it." Severus said. Minerva jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"I was suppose to play chess with Albus at one twenty." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go." She left the room leaving Severus alone. He smiled and returned to his essays.

* * *

Minerva ran to Albus's office. She had never been late for anything. She rapped on Albus's door. "Enter," she heard. She opened the door to see Albus sitting at the chess table smiling. Minerva sat down across from him. She smiled.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's quiet alright. Ready to play?"

"Yes."

They played chess for a good fifteen minutes. They were both laughing. Albus took his move. "So what is it that made you lose track of time?" Minerva took her move and looked up. She didn't know why but she didn't want to tell him that she was marking papers with Severus.

"Marking essays." Minerva smiled and took her next move.

"Oh." Albus smiled. "So I've decided how I will be able to meet all these women."

"How?" Minerva asked. Becoming a bit stiff.

"I've talked to the Minister and were going to have a masquerade ball." Minerva seemed to be a bit in shock.

"When?" She managed to say.

"In a week. Give enough time for everyone to be ready."

"Why a masquerade?" Minerva asked.

"So people can act like themselves. And then I might just find her."

"Oh."

"Checkmate" Albus said. Minerva looked at the chessboard. "You will be coming to the ball right?"

"If you want me to." Minerva smiled.

"Great."

* * *

Minerva walked down to the dungeons. She rapped on the door. Severus opened the door. Severus was surprised when Minerva lunged herself to him. She began to cry. Severus wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

"He's having a ball at the Ministry in a week. How can I compete with hundreds of women?" Minerva said.

"Let down your hair."


	3. Chapter 3

Albus sat in his office thinking. In only one day he would be at the Ministry with hundreds of women trying to pick one. He thought of Minerva. Minerva had become different this last week. She has been letting her hair down. She had been more outgoing and didn't spend as much time with Albus as she normally did. Albus wondered if she was mad at him. But she still talked to him. She just seemed to be busier. She had also been spending more time with Severus.

Could Albus possibly be jealous? Albus shook the thought out of his mind. If he liked Minerva he would know. Wouldn't he? He looked out the window. Maybe because he had spent so much time with Minerva and her being single, everything seems out of place. Why would he care if Minerva were to date someone else? But maybe she felt that way for him. She was never happy with news about the other women. Is it possible that she loves him? And is it possible that he loves her?

Albus was lost in his thoughts. He was so confused. What was he going to do? Should he just see at the masquerade or talk to her now. What was he thinking? He couldn't just sit there. He loved Minerva. He wanted to be with her. He stood up and saw something. He looked out the window. He could see Minerva swimming in the lake. This is the time.

He smiled and went to go confess to Minerva. And he knew that this is what he wanted. To be with Minerva.

* * *

Severus sat in his office. Minerva had just left to take her swim. Severus smiled. Minerva and Albus would be together tomorrow for sure. Severus stood up and saw Minerva's towel on the chair. Severus picked it up and headed for the Lake.

* * *

Minerva dove into the lake. It was a bit colder than she thought. She began to swim. She backstroked looking up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. Minerva closed her eyes. She loved swimming late at night. It was so peaceful. So relaxing.

She heard as the light breeze rustled the leaves of the tree. She smiled to herself.

"Minerva!" Severus called. Minerva looked to see Severus standing on the edge of the lake. She smiled and swam toward him. She was walking up to him. He unfolded the towel, his arms out so she could take it. Minerva stepped on the edge and lost her balance fell forward. Severus leaned forward to catch her and she looked up at him. There was an awkward silence. She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Minerva and Severus heard a snap of a twig and saw Albus standing there. He turned away and began to walk away.

"Albus!" Minerva shouted letting go of Severus. She ran forward but turned back to Severus. Severus gestured his head to Albus. Minerva was hesitant before she went after Albus. Severus looked over the lake. He felt so foolish. He wanted Minerva to be happy. She deserved Albus. Even if it broke his heart.

**Those who are thinking that ewwww Snape has greasy hair. IT'S A LIE. During the week he had actually started using better shampoo because Minerva convinced him too. So HA! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Update! Update!**

**I present you the final chapter! We'll back up a bit.**

"Albus!" Minerva shouted letting go of Severus. She ran forward but turned back to Severus. Severus gestured his head to Albus. Minerva was hesitant before she went after Albus. Severus looked over the lake. He felt so foolish. He wanted Minerva to be happy. She deserved Albus. Even if it broke his heart.

Albus and Minerva were at the entrance and before he opened the door Minerva caught his cuff and held him back. "Albus please." He stood there facing the door. He didn't try to get away but couldn't turn to face her.

"I came down there to tell you that I love you." Albus turned around to look at her.

"Albus I'm sorry." Minerva held his face and gave a peck on the lips. "I was confused Albus. I've been stressing about you and I wasn't thinking when I kissed Severus. He was there and he had been so helpful to me."

"And so you kiss him?" Minerva backed away.

"Oh please! You're the one who is getting hundreds of women and going to flirt and pick one to be your wife! I think I have more of a reason to be angry." Minerva lowered her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And make a fool of myself?" Minerva wiped away a tear. Albus swallowed hard. He walked closer to her and raised her head.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive my blindness and my rude behavior." Albus grinned. Minerva gave a faint smile. Albus kissed her and wrapped her arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the lake. She saw Severus smile and she watched him walk into the shadows.

Minerva had got what she wanted and that was to be with Albus.

The End

**No I'm just kidding. We still have a masquerade ball to have. Do you really think I'd leave you with this short and quick of an ending? Lol. Update will be up in less than four days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Goodies! It's the real final chapter. Unless I think I'm missing something then there might be an additional chapter. But you never know.**

"Are you sure it's a good idea if I come Minerva." Severus followed the elegant and masked Minerva McGonagall. She wore a lovely scarlet silk gown that flowed as she walked.

"Severus I told you that he didn't blame you." Minerva smiled and then frowned. She stopped and pulled him closer. She loosened his collar and straightened it up. He was wearing slick velvet robes. She fixed his mask. He didn't take her eyes off her. She looked up at him and smiled. She stood there and took a breath and she turned and continued speed walking down the streets. They would soon be at the Ministry.

"So what is Albus doing again?" Severus asked as he tried to keep up.

"He is going to make an announcement that he has already choose a woman and has invited several single men to join and basically turn the whole thing into a singles party."

"Well why should the men waste their time when the real beauty is taken." Severus smiled. Minerva looked at him for a moment.

"We're running late." Minerva shook away her thoughts about Severus and hurried her pace. "He might have already made the announcement."

"That's good. I won't have to stay long then."

"But you must stay. Who am I going to make fun of people with?"

"I'm starting to think you're using me and I am not your friend at all."

"Don't be silly." Minerva and Severus smiled. They had finally reached the Ministry and few people were walking in so they weren't the only ones late.

"Names?" A young masked man stood at the entrance and had a tablet with a quill.

"Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape."

"Professor McGonagall?" He smiled. "It's me Gregory Filick."

"Oh , I just knew you'd work for the Ministry."

"Yeah. Are you and Professor Snape here as a couple."

"No, I'm here with Albus actually."

"Oh…" He seemed to be confused.

"Why do you ask?" Snape questioned.

"Well I thought you two would end up together. Both serious, hardworking, not to mention a professor that no one wants to cross." He shrugged. "I just assumed."

"But if we were a couple why would we come to a singles?" Minerva asked.

"Well you two are friends of Albus so I thought you came because he asked you to." He looked down at the tablet. "Have fun in there."

"That was odd." Minerva said when they were out of earshot.

"Yes. I thought all the rumors about me were that I was a vampire." Minerva giggled.

When they entered the room it was crowded with many masked wizards and witches. Classic music played as few danced but the majority was talking to others looking for someone. After all it was a Masquerade Ball, no one was suppose to know anyone. Minerva had no idea where Albus would be.

"Would you like some wine?" Severus asked.

"Yes please." Severus left her as she looked for Albus. Minerva moved past the crowds to find him but couldn't.

"Here you are." Severus came up behind her and gave her the glass.

"I can't find him." Minerva took a sip of her wine.

"Maybe he's in the men's room. I'll check." Once again Severus left her.

Minerva thought about Gregory. She watched as Severus disappeared behind a door. She bit her lip. Was she making the wrong decision? She was confused. Didn't she get what she wanted? If she did then why did she think of Severus more than a friend? Severus made her jump when he touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright Minerva?" Severus took her drink and placed it on the table.

"I'm fine." Minerva smiled.

"Would you like to dance while we wait for Albus?" Severus held out his hand and smiled.

"I'd love to."

They began to dance a simple waltz. "How did you learn to dance? You told me you couldn't dance two days ago."

"Pomona taught me last night." Minerva looked confused. "Did you know she won a dance-a-thon?"

"Wait you learned how to dance for this?"

"I learned it so I could dance with you." Severus said embarrassed.

"You learned how to dance for me?" Minerva smiled.

"Sort of."

"That was sweet of you."

"No big deal."

Minerva smiled as they swayed to the music. She leaned into his touch. It felt so right to be in his arms that it almost made her cry.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Severus lifted her head. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"I've never been better." Minerva gave a faint smile.

"Severus my boy!" A big hefty man came behind Severus. They stopped dancing.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Severus guessed as he noticed the emerald robes with a large walking stick with a silver snake with eyes of diamond, similar to Lucius Malfoy's cane.

"It's good to see you Severus. And who is this lovely lady?" He held his hand out for Minerva. Minerva smiled.

"Minerva McGonagall sir." She smiled.

"Oh? McGonagall is a wealthy family." He winked at Severus. "And a looker as well." Minerva smiled.

"Thank you." Minerva stood closer to Severus.

"Pardon me for asking but why are you here? I thought you were married."

"Yes but I'm here to catch my wife in the act. I think she is here and I won't leave until I find her. So I'm off. Stay in touch Severus. And if you need anything you let me now."

"I can help you look if you wish."

"If it's okay with Minerva."

"I'll be fine, you two go ahead." They left Minerva alone and she went to get herself another glass of wine.

* * *

Albus stood at the entrance doors. He watched as Minerva and Severus danced together. He noticed the bond between Severus and Minerva. He had noticed her confused behavior. He knew what she was thinking at that very moment when Severus had raised her head. He noticed her happiness when Mr. Malfoy had complimented them. He noticed how she seemed to be confused and happy being with Severus. Albus smiled and headed his way to Minerva.

* * *

Minerva took another sip from her wine. She then felt the sudden touch across her back. She turned around to see Albus. She pecked him on the lips. He smiled. He pulled her to the dance floor and vanished her glass. He spun her around and they began to dance. He leaned down so his lips almost touched her ear and whisper something. She looked at him in shock. He smiled and held her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He left her in middle of the dance floor.

"Where is he going?" Severus asked walking up to her side.

"Would you like to dance?" Minerva smiled.

"I suppose." Severus took her hand and placed one hand on her waist. "What did he say?"

"That he loved me." Minerva looked down and smiled. "And that he wants me to be happy." She closed her eyes. "He knew that I wanted you all along." Severus was about to say something when Minerva pulled Severus closer and kissed him. It took a moment for Severus to react but he wrapped her arms around her and returned the kiss.

Albus stood next to Gregory. "I thought you wanted to be with her?"

"I do. But I think that she is happier with him any way. I can tell."

"So the great Albus is single?" A man wearing bright yellow robes smiled at Albus. He held out his hand. "Dave Starky." Albus looked at him.

"Why not?" Albus took the man hand and they began to dance.

**Random yet lovely  
I hope you liked it.**


End file.
